geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
DEEP 6
Deep Six is the 5th episode of Season 1, and is the 5th episode overall in the series. Plot Ships are getting attack by an unknown villain that's stealing nuclear waste. The Titans go to investigate and meet a new hero, Aqualad, who teams up to help them. Unfortunately, Percy and Aqualad start a rivalry with each other. Synopsis The Titans hear rumors of a criminal named Trident who sinks toxic waste ship on a regular basis. With this information, they head out on their T-Ship to the place where the ship had sank. The Titans get attacked from all directions by Trident, who seems to be able to be in many places at once. Percy swims after Trident, and shouts for Tyson, who just stays on land.The T-ship gets damaged in the process. An underwater superhero, Aqualad, saves them and volunteers to look for Trident, much to the annoyance of Tyson Isabelle and Annie develop crushes on Aqualad while Tramm, a friend of Aqualad's, helps fix the T-Ship. Theme Song The team later returns to camp,with Aqualad,and introduces him to The Company Of Light, Aqualad is in shock, and Astropullo saying that they get this (fans) all the time. Percy later comments why Tyson didn't swim after Trident, and Tyson confesses,that he never learned how to swim, The Titans are shocked by this, and begin laughing at Tyson, Aqualad defends him, and agrees to give him,and the rest of the team swimming lessons, he says that he was only going to train one of them, but agreed to train all of them because of "the hot one" Isabelle thanks him, thinking that he meant her, but he reveals that he was talking about Annie, making her blush, and making Percy jealous, he changes the subject, and asks Auqualad were he's going to train them, and Aqualad replies that they can train, at Aphrodite's Beach ,next Saturday at 12:00. Later, Percy complains to Grover about Aqualad flirting with Annie, and Grover teases Percy about his jealousy, and reminds Percy That he has a girlfriend. Percy says that there relationship isn't labeled (yet), and Grover advises Percy not to care if Aqualad hits on Annabeth. Percy agrees with this and leaves. Isabelle is seen walking around the camp with Annie, and teases her about Aqualad flirting with her, Annabeth denies this, and Isabelle begins to talk about how Annie never takes risks, Annie also denies this and proves Isabelle wrong by taking any dare she'll give her, and Isabelle dares Annie to jump into the water fountain. So Annie strips down to her undershirt, and underwear, and jumps into the fountain. Percy returns to the campgrounds, and asks the team were Annie is, Tyson tells Percy that she's "gone for a swim". Annie stands up in the fountain, and a significant moment of sexual tension between Percy, and Annabeth develops, when he sees her wet clothes. The rest of the team, and the Professor's, and Aqualad witness this, and Kallen teases Theseus, and Euphemia because something similar happened between the two, 10,000 years ago. Percy becomes, tongue-tied and walks off, embarrassed. Grover goes after him and Percy talks to Grover, about how humiliating that was, Grover convinces Percy that it wasn't that bad just really funny. Not soon afterwards, Annie meets Percy, and Percy apologizes to Annie for being so awkward, Annie says it's okay, and two, then share a romantic look. Kallen comments that, she didn't know that Astropulo had "fans" and Astropulo says that they all have fans, and says that he's her number 1 fan, making Kallen blush, and walk off smiling. Later, The Team, along with Aqualad, arrives at Aphrodite's Beach, for swim training, and Aqualad flirts with Annie while training, Tyson, making Percy go into a jealous rage and challenges Aqualad to a race, he accepts, and two began to race, Annie advises Percy not to but he ignores her and races against him anyway. During the race Percy accidentally injures Tyson, the team immediately rushes to his aid, and bring him back to camp. The team arrives at the cabin, were they lay Tyson across the couch, and Annie goes to the kitchen to get Tyson some tea. When all of a sudden her stool breaks and Aqualad catches her and says that he always knew she'd "fall" for him. This causes Percy to angrily storm out, and Grover goes after him, Percy complains about Aqualad to Grover, until Aqualad comes out and begins to tease Percy about him being jealous, and this causes Percy to violently lash out at Aqualad, calling him a "arrogant sea brain". Grover manages to talk Percy down. the rest of the team (minus Tyson) comes out wanting to learn what's going on. Percy claims it's nothing, and tells the team to let it go, then angrily storms off. Later, Percy is seen sitting by the lake talking to Poseiden about his problems, when gets an alert on his communicator, it's from Tramm. Percy answer's and Tramm tells Percy that the T-ship is fixed, and that he's sent it back to camp, but he's been captured by Trident. Percy notifies the team, and along with Aqualad, they climb aboard the T-ship. While on board, Percy apologizes to Aqualad for lashing out at him Percy and Aqualad separate in a cave and they get attacked by Trident, each of them defeating Trident. However when they reunite both of them claim to have fought Trident even though they were in different places. Percy then suggests that there could be more than one Trident, making Aqualad scoff at the possibility of that happening. Suddenly they discover cocoons of Trident hanging from the ceiling of the cave and an army of Tridents jump out, planning to ambush them. Before they are overwhelmed, Percy figures out their weakness: since they are clones and have the same brain and personality, he challenges them to decide "which one of you is the best", since "there can't be more than one perfection". Because Trident is arrogant and thinks he is the best, so do his clones. The clones start fighting amongst each other and during this time Aqualad and Percy try to escape, but not before the rest of the cocoons of Trident hatch. The newly hatched Tridents attack them en masse until they escape back into the sea, where the rest of the Titans show up, their ship repaired by Tramm. The ship collapses the mouth of the cave with its missile attack. With the Tridents sealed off in the cave. Aqualad and the Titans return to camp where Percy presents Aqualad a Titans Communicator and making him an Honorary Titan. Later, Percy asks Aqualad if he and Annie are "a thing", and Aqualad replies, that he wouldn't want to "step on his Percy's turf"Thalia intervenes, saying that, Annie's the type of girl who would let you know if she likes you or not, making Percy think about his feelings, and he also shares a romantic look with Annie. Vince joyce Preforms "riptide", and Aqualad returns to the sea, but not before racing against Tyson.